Poison
by CatherineS
Summary: A new witch comes to Hogwarts with a dark past, can they find the truth before it's too late?This my first fanfic but please read and review coz i will add more if you like it! It is technically FINISHED now! But i will carry on if you all like it!
1. Stranger

Disclaimer: The only character I made is Sara Weasley. All the others are J.K. Rowlings's! Please enjoy! This is my silly story, please read and review!!!!!!!! Dedicated to Sophie and Taruna!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood next to the barrier of platforms 9 and 10;  
  
'So what's this cousin of yours like then, Ron?' Harry asked, 'you haven't told us much.'  
  
'SECOND COUSIN!' And all you need to know is that she's the opposite of the Weasleys you know!' Mum says she a disgrace to the family name.' Ron had only ever met Sara Weasley once, and that was once too often. He shuddered.  
  
'Why is she so bad?' asked Hermione, 'And what did you say her name was?'  
  
'Sara,' muttered Ron.  
  
'So what did she do?'  
  
'You don't wanna know….' Ron saw the look on Harry's face, 'Fine. It was a family reunion and there was one cousin she really couldn't stand. So she poisoned his drink. Not just a balloon potion or anything, serious stuff, I mean he had to go into hospital for weeks. The poison also killed his pet dog, Dragon. She also turned all the food rotten when her mother said she couldn't drink champagne. She was only eleven at the time! Ron looked on the verge of tears, neither Harry or Hermione asked why. Harry hastily added that the train had just arrived and they leant casually through the barriers as the Hogwarts express pulled up to Platform 9 ¾ . None of them spoke till they ere sitting in their carriage.  
  
'She was told she could never go to Hogwarts.' Ron said softly.  
  
'So why is she coming now?' Hermione asked, she'd never seen Ron so sad.  
  
'She's been home tutored, but her parents say shes too 'advanced' for them to teach her anymore.' Ron said the last bit sarcastically.  
  
'Sounds like her parents think the sun shines out of her……' Harry paused, 'Sorry Hermione.'  
  
There was a knock on the door, 'There you are! Sorry I couldn't meet you! Mummy made me call Grandma, she's so proud, aren't you going to say hello?' Harry guessed this was Sara.  
  
'Hello.' Ron muttered.  
  
'So you're the famous Sara,' Hermione said brightly, 'We've heard lots about you.'  
  
'All good I hope!' Sara smiled.  
  
'NO!' shouted Ron, 'I told them what you did to your own cousin!'  
  
'Oh! So you didn't tell them how Nightshade, my cat, ate your first pet rat, tore Percy's Hogwarts robes and stole your dads wand to turn you into a toad for a month!' looking at Harry and Hermione's shocked faces she added, 'that was really good fun.' Before slamming the door behind her.  
  
'Was that really necessary Ron….' Hermione started.  
  
'She has you all wrapped round her little finger!'  
  
'Well would you look at that,' said Harry quickly, 'we're here!' 


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the only one I invented in Sara Weasley who was the baddie in various other stories non- Harry Potter that I have written.  
  
'You were quiet on the journey, Harry.' Hermione said as the three of them walked towards the great hall. She watched as Sara approached.  
  
'I don't want to be in Griffindor,' she announced, 'I want a challenge.' And with that she walked with the first years towards the ragged sorting hat.  
  
'I was quiet,' said Harry softly, 'because there is something I don't like about her.'  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Griffindor table. The teachers were all sitting in a line. One by one the first years were sorted in to the various houses;  
  
'Lucy Wallis'  
  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
  
'Christopher Hull'  
  
'RAVENCLAW!'  
  
'Henrietta Kilton'  
  
'GRIFFINDOR!'  
  
'David Sorrow'  
  
'HUFFLEPUFF!' And it went on until they reached Sara;  
  
'Sara Weasley' Ron put his head in his hands,  
  
'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
'Oh my gosh.' Gasped Hermione and the three of them watched as Sara went to sit next to none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione hardly spoke during the feast except to say; 'Look at what she's doing!' or 'She thinks she's so good!' as Sara flirted and laughed with Malfoy. As they left for the common room, Harry and Hermione had thought alike;  
  
'You don't think, Harry.'  
  
'No way.'  
  
'It's not possible, is it?' but their worst suspicions were confirmed when Sara and Malfoy came out holding hands followed by a fuming Ron. He came up to them and said what they all were dreading;  
  
'I can't believe it! Sara is Malfoy's girlfriend!'  
  
I'm so fed up of Malfoy getting one up on us.' Said Harry as they proceeded toward Griffindor tower.  
  
'Are you ok Ron?' asked Hermione. He didn't reply. At that moment Cho Chang appeared on her way to the Hufflepuff dorms. Harry hadn't stopped thinking about her for the first half of the holidays, but when he'd gone to The Burrow for the second half, someone new had entered his mind, and that person had just walked up behind them.  
  
'Hi Ginny!' said Harry brightly, but for the first time ever she wasn't interested in him.  
  
'Are you all right, Ron? I can't believe she's in Slytherin!' said Ginny gently.  
  
'I can.' Muttered Ron. Hermione put her arm round him and they walked on.  
  
'Do you think he'll be all right, Harry?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Yeah, I think so.' Said Harry and he secretly wondered why Ron was so upset. 'Oh, and Ginny,'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Is something going on between Ron and Hermione?'  
  
'Haven't they told you? Oh I suppose Sara kinda spoiled the moment. They're a couple now you see.'  
  
'Cool!' smiled Harry. 'Ginny?' he blushed furiously.  
  
'What now?' she grinned.  
  
'Do you have a boyfriend?'  
  
'No why do you ask?' she'd gone as red as Harry.  
  
'I was wondering if I could fill the position?' he felt his cheeks burn.  
  
'Wow Harry!' Ginny pecked him on the cheek, 'Of course you can!' and the two of them walked up to the tower with huge grins on their faces. This year wasn't going to be too bad.  
  
Elsewhere Sara and Draco sat talkin in low whispers and the only distinguishable word was 'Potter.' 


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and a couple of characters I made up. Enjoy!  
  
The next two chapters are a bit longer, sorry!  
  
The next day Ron was feeling a lot better, but Hermione was fuming at Ginny;  
  
'Why did you tell Harry, Ginny?' she had really wanted to tell him about her and Ron herself.  
  
'I'm sorry Hermione, he's my boyfriend and your best friend so I didn't think you'd mind!' Ginny had been really hurt at Hermione's reaction. She ran off in tears followed by Harry.  
  
'You were a little harsh 'mione, I mean it's hardly a secret… ok sorry.' Ron was met by Hermione's half guilty/ half angry stare.  
  
'I know Ron!' she ran and hugged him – Ron didn't complain, 'I didn't mean to hurt her!'  
  
'We can't let Sara get us all stressed Hermione.'  
  
'Why can't we tell Ginny the truth Ron?'  
  
'Not yet.' Ron whispered. 'She couldn't cope.'  
  
Elsewhere, Harry and Ginny sat together with their heads over a huge Potions volume Ginny was trying to memorise.  
  
'Harry.'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Do you ever get the feeling Ron and Hermione don't tell us everything?' Ginny said quietly.  
  
'Sometimes.' Yawned Harry.  
  
'Hmmm, I guess.' Said Ginny, 'Goodnight.' She pecked him on the cheek and made her way to the girls dorms. Harry watched her leave, but stayed in the common room He had seen Sara Weasley somewhere before, but where… and when.  
  
The next morning Ginny awoke to Hermione standing over her bed saying 'sorry' over and over. They met the boys and walked down to the Great Hall – to see Draco and Sara deep in conversation, oblivious to the world around them. The day went well, and for once Malfoy didn't ruin Potions because he was too busy with Sara who seemed to be doing no work what so ever, but got round Snape with a flirtatious smile.  
  
That night Ron and Hermione decided to sneak out to get a bit of time alone and the only time they could go was the middle of the night. They managed to find an old potions classroom. No one ever entered and as far as they knew no one had for a long time. This was why they felt they wouldn't be disturbed, but when they reached the door, they heard voices inside.  
  
'My sweet, how is your plan going?' said a cold, sharp voice so unique it could only belong to one person;  
  
'Ron,' gasped Hermione, 'it's …….'  
  
'Shh,' Ron put his hand to her mouth, 'who is he talking to?'  
  
'Yes my Lord.' Said a voice they knew all too well, 'I am hoping he will be dead by tomorrow night.'  
  
'And how will Potter die, Nagini?' Voldemort spat.  
  
'Poison, my Lord.' Sara hissed. 'In his goblet.'  
  
'Poison, Nagini. Perfect.' 


	4. The snake

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea! Enjoy the story!  
  
Ok people, please review this chapter and if you like it I will carry on, but for now the story is finished and I will only carry on by demand!  
  
'Harry!' Ron shook him. 'Harry wake up!'  
  
'Ron, it's 2am.' Said Harry sleepily.  
  
'I know, just listen. Sara's going to kill you Harry! She's working for Voldemort!' Ron gasped.  
  
'Oh great, not again.'  
  
'Oh Harry, we meant to tell you!' sobbed a frightened Hermione.  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Harry, confused.  
  
'You know that cousin I was telling you about,' said Ron, 'He died Harry! She used Levitago poison. It's fatal and she'd going to use it on you!'  
  
'Why were you two sneaking around at 2am?' asked Harry.  
  
'How can you be so calm!' whispered Hermione.  
  
'I knew she was with Voldemort.' Ron flinched at the name.  
  
'What? How?' gasped Hermione.  
  
'Look at this.' Harry pulled out the Potions volume from under his bed, he'd had it since the first year and it was quite tatty now. He opened it at a page marked POISON. There was an article saying how Voldemort sometimes poisoned his victims and underneath was a picture labelled;  
  
'Tom Riddle and a friend, Sara Nagini, at Hogwarts.' Ron read out loud.  
  
'It's her.' Whispered Hermione.  
  
'Yep.' Said Harry. 'I dreamt about a snake called Nagini last year when my scar kept hurting. Sara is an animagi and Levitago is snake poison.'  
  
'What about Malfoy?' asked Ron.  
  
'She must have used him to get information.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Exactly.' Said Harry bluntly, and now we are going to give her a taste of her own medicine, or should I say poison.'  
  
'What about her family Harry?' asked Hermione.  
  
'She has none.' Said Ron. 'She came alone to the reunion. I remember now. Said she was the daughter of Dads Canadian brother.'  
  
'All right. Let's do it.'  
  
The next morning the three of them went to see Dumbledore and told him all they knew. They devised a plan and the carried on to the Great Hall. Sure enough, no sooner had they say down, than Sara came over and promptly poured Harry a drink saying;  
  
'I'm sorry about the other day, I hope you'll forgive me.' She then went to sit with Draco as near to Harry as possible. Harry picked up his goblet:  
  
'Hermione, does this smell off to you?  
  
'Yes, Harry, it does.' She touched the goblet with her lips so it looked like she had drunk from it. 'Hmm, what do you think Sara?' Sara jumped.  
  
'Smell fine.' She said quickly.  
  
'Try a sip, it tastes weird.'  
  
'No!' Sara said nervously.  
  
'Why not?' asked Ron.  
  
'Erm, I don't want to take Harry's drink.'  
  
'I don't mind,' smiled Harry, 'I can get more.'  
  
'All right.' Sara's hand shook as she put the goblet to her lips. With one sip there was a bright light and she was gone. Her rones lay in a heap on the chair.  
  
'Oops.' Said Ron sarcastically. Dumbledore rose from his chair to meet the astonished faces of his pupils.  
  
'My friends, we have just witnessed the destruction of one of Voldemort's closest supporters, Sara Nagini. One hundred points to Griffindor for the logic of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.' The Griffindor table erupted in cheers, a hundred points up three days into the term! Harry, however noticed that there were no snide comments or looks from Malfoy.  
  
This was because Draco was the only person to see a snake slither from under the table and out into the Entrance Hall.  
  
  
  
The End – for now! Please Read and Review! 


End file.
